sporepaediefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden
Hi Toa der Legenden - wir freuen uns, dass Sporepädie Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Werde Aktiv... So, ich habe beschlossen: Ich werd aktiv! Aso, und bevor ichs vergesse: Wir brauchen Vorlagen! [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:19, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke Stachli,dass du mitarbeiten willst,aber zuerst werd ich dich zum Admin ernennen,also,wenn du willst^^ |-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 07:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey TdL, dein Wiki ist wirklich toll (auch wenn ich mich leider nicht mit Spore auskenne), aber nichtsdestotrotz hätte ich da mal zwei Fragen an dich: # nämlich wollte ich gerne wissen, wie du diese hammermäßige Infobox hinbekommst (vor allen Dingen auch diese Zwischenüberschriften - oder ist das etwa ein Betriebsgeheimnis?), und ob ich die evtl. auch bei mir verwenden dürfte. # dann: Hättest du was dagegen einzuwenden, wenn ich deine Sporepädie bei mir auf die Liste der Partnerwikis setze? Würde mich sehr über Antwort freuen Gruß Waruru Schön dass du mal vorbeigeschaut hast Waruru.Zu deiner ersten Frage:Das war nicht ich,sondern Stachli.Ich hab ihn auch schon mal gefragt,wie er dass mit den Infoboxen hinbekommen hat. Zu deiner zweiten Frage:Na klar kannst du es machen.Wir würden uns riesig darüber freuen!!! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 11:45, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aktivität Hi ich wollte Sagen in der Kategorie Kreaturen könnte ich auch noch was beitragen (immoment hab ich 520 Kreationen) kapier aber das mit den Links Überhaupt nicht bitte hilf mir und schreib mal wie des geht (ich nämlich au dass dein Wiki richtig schön groß wird ) . Ich wollte bei meiner Aktivität sagen unter der Woche hab ich kaum Zeit on zu gehen aber am Wochenende hab ich immer Zeit,dass heisst wenn du mich "erreichen" willst schreib Freitags,Samstags oder Sonntags was auf meine Disku, dann wirst du bald eine Antwort erhalten. Bis dann ich warte auf deine schlauen Tipps [[User:Sankton|'Sank']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Sankton|'ton']] 17:46, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Projekte... I-wie glaub ich, dass wir vielleicht Wahlen zum Beispiel Kreation des Monats und Artikel des Monats einführen sollten - später vielleicht auch Mitarbeiter des Monats, wenn mehr da sind... Was meinst du? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:16, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja find ich auch,aber erst wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen sind,so wie du schon gesagt hast. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 21:45, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da haste recht... Erstmal werd ich dran Arbeiten, ein paar Benutzer anzuwerben. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 05:55, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wir brauchen ne Projektseite für Neuigkeiten. Ich hab versucht eine zu erstellen, aber es wird keine Projektseite. Kannst du mir sagen, wie die Seite heißen müsste? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 08:10, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zu dem Thema anwerben könnt ich vielleicht auch was beitragen. Nur wenn ihr wollt natürlich! Und wenn ihr noch Fragen habt schreibt alles auf meine Disku http://de.sporepaedie.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sankton [[User:Sankton|'Sank']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Sankton|'ton']] 08:33, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @Sankton: Gut. Aber vorsicht, Massenwerbung=Spammen, Spammen=Ärger haben xD. Nee, jetzt echt, Massenwerbung wird in anderen Wikis net geduldet. Du könntest eher Spore-interessierte leute einzeln fragen. Das ist effektiver. Das war jetzt lediglich ne Warnung, und es sollte in keiner weise verletzend oder bevormundend gemeint sein. Falls ich dich verletzt haben sollte, bitte ich dich um Entschuldigung. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 08:40, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Tipps Ichwoll noch sagen auf meiner Disku hast du ja geschrieben, dass ich einen Artikel Über eine Kreatur machen sall und dann auf Kategorie hinzufügen gehen. Aber ich habs versucht und son Button (schaltfläche) gibts da gar nicht . Wo genau mussdiesen Artikel erstellen? [[User:Sankton|'Sank']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Sankton|'ton']] 08:41, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ehm,hast du schon irgendwas in den Artikel reingeschrieben??Wenn nicht,dann steht da nämlich kein Button mit Kategorie hinzufügen,da es den Artikel eigentlich gar nich exestiert.Einfach erst ma den Artikel schreiben,oder einen Teil und dann steht da auch Kategorie hinzufügen. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:51, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neue Vorlage... Schau mal. Die können wir jetzt für besondere Charaktere der Kreaturenphase nutzen. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:02, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ahh gut,die können wir dann für alle Charakter der Geschichten benutzen,oder??Zu deinen Vorlagen,kannst du vielleicht auch ein paar für Planeten,Landschaftsformen und Gruppen machen,also nur wenn du dafür Zeit und Lust hättest?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 10:07, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Klar. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:15, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) die hier ist für Planeten. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:35, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) cool danke!!!! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 10:39, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Und hier ist eine Für Landschaftsformen... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:50, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt alle Vorlagen geschützt, weil Vandalen in Vorlagen sind tödlich... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:59, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja,ist gut,danke für die weitere Vorlage. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 11:01, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vorsicht! Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du Kategorien zu den Vorlagen eingefügt hast, was ich vergessen habe. Aber pass auf: Den Kategorien-Link musst du immer so einklammern: Kategorie:Vorlagen. Sonst wird mit dem Einfügen der Vorlage auch die Kategorie:Vorlage eingefügt. Und dann gibts Chaos... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 11:45, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab gerade die Vorlage für Zivil/Weltraumkreaturen erstellt, hier findest du sie: Vorlage:Zivil/Weltraumkreatur. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 11:47, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut danke. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 11:48, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Schon gewusst? Schau mal. Datei:Iptophodon.gif Datei:Stachli.gif Wenn du einen animierten Avatar hochlädst, passiert das. lol, oder? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 08:25, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Cool,bei mir aufm Computer sahen die sonst eher so aus,als ob sie sich entwickeln würden,also ein Art Video,wie es Arme Beine etc. bekommt. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:36, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du musst den Avatar im Testlauf-Modus aufnehmen. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 08:59, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Und noch zwei Vorlagen: Vorlage:Stammeskreatur und Vorlage:Gruppe [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:22, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok,danke. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 09:25, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich glaube, wir müssten uns noch darüber unterhalten, wie wir die Hauptseite gestalten... Die ist momentan noch nich so das wahre... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 17:18, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ja,ich weiß.Vielleicht sollten wir solche Boxen einführen,die direkt auf die Kategorie Kreaturen,Planeten etc. hinweisen.Was hälst du davon??Vielleichst sollten wir auch noch ein paar Bilder und so einfügen.Am Besten wärs,wir schauen uns mal um,auf anderen Startseiten. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 17:45, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) So hab ichs mir auch gedacht. Übrigens: Ich hab nen Admin-Banner: 350px [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:05, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) cool,aber warum SOS?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:31, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wenn man Hilfe braucht, sind die Admins da... und bei Vandalismus..... und bei Regelbrüchen..... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:19, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Asooooo.Ich dacht die Admins hätten irgendwelche Probleme,xD.Aber die Idee ist nicht schlecht. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:22, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Äääh, weißt du, wie die Farbe unseres Skins heißt? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 13:01, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja,ich hab ihn auf Gaming eingestellt(weil die Farben einfach gut für Weltaum sind). I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 13:10, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Wie findest? Hast du E-mail Adresse? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 13:44, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Woha!!!!!!!!Respekt,Junge,das muss man dir schon lassen!!!!!Wie lang hasst du dafür gebraucht???Ja,ich hab e-mail,aber ich find chat besser,dauert nich so lang.Aber ich kann,weenn du willst,sie gerne geben. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 14:00, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ja noch kein Chatprogramm, leg mir aber wahrscheinlich demnächst ICQ zu - solange können wir uns mailen, wenns um andere besprechungen geht. Übrigens: Was hältst du hiervon? Ich persönlich wäre dagegen, weil mir unser Wiki besser gefällt. Aso, an der Hauptseite hab ich ewig getüftelt, hab mich schließlich für die einfachste Variante entschieden xD. Ist ja das selbe passiert. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:11, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde ebenfalls unser Wiki besser,nur weil es noch nicht so groß ist,und bisher (noch) kein tolles Logo hat,tu ich doch noch lange nicht alle Seiten in das andere Wiki übertragen.Der einzigste Grund,warum ich nicht de.spore.wikia.com genommen hab,ist der,dass die den schon besetzt haben,als ich es gegründet hab. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:10, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mir deine E-mail geben (ich lösh sie dann wieder) [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:30, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kleine Anmerkung am Rande....Ich will hier irwie auch aktiv werden^^. Also wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt kann ich ja mal was machen:-D @Axoma:Gerne!!!!Du bist sehr willkommen!!! @Stachli,ok,mach ich,sobald ich merke,dass du grad on bist(aus Sicherheitsgründen). I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 14:12, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hmm, wir könnten ja nen Treffpunkt ausmachen - vielleicht hier, um 14.30 am Freitag. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:51, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Projekte... Wir haben jetzt, Axoma eingeschlossen, 4 User. Ich glaube, es würde mehr Benutzer anregen, wenn wir Artikel und Kreation des Monats einführen. Ein MdM wäre noch net angebracht, da reichen 4 nicht aus... was sagst du? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 15:01, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Erweiterungen Hast du Süß&Schrecklich oder Galaktische Abenteuer? Falls du eines (oder beide) hast, kannst du bewerten? Ich plane, eins (oder beide) zu kaufen - und da wollt ich mal schauen, was ein Sporefan so meint. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] Also ich würd dir beides empfehlen,zwar hab ich nur Glaktische Abentuer,aber von Süß und Schrecklich hab ich bisher auch nur gute Sachen gehört.Frag einfach mal Axoma,ich mein nämlich,er hätte es.Zu Galakt. Abenteuer:Da kann ich auch nur sagen:Kauf's dir.Das peppt die Weltraumphase nochmal richtig auf,und macht Spaß,auch weil man wieder neue Sachen an die Kreatur anbringen kann.Leider sind einige Missionen auf einer anderen Sprache,da diese von andeern Mitspielern stammten,doch es ist nicht schwer,diese dann trotzdem zu lösen,da die eigentlichen Aufgaben auf deutsch wieder sind. Zu deinem Thema weiter oben,wir können es ja mal ausprobieren,ob es wirklich mehr User anlockt,wenn nicht,ist auch nicht schlimm,ausprobieren kann man's.Aber ich glaub eher,dass dieses Wiki nicht sehr bekannt ist. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:25, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Ich hol mir beides ^^ Und User anlocken schau ich mal - vielleicht sind manche im ToWFF auch Sporefans. Ich hab TobiasB8, der früher bei WN war, angeworben, er hat noch nich geantwortet, aber auf seiner UP im WN stand, dass er ein großer Sporefan ist... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 19:40, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hier is meine e-mali adresse.Ich werde sie in 2 min löschen:I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:45, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) gelöscht!Ich werde sie dir auf die Disku von dir schreiben und dann merkst du es villeicht schneller,denn es ist ein bisschen schwieriger auf einer fremden Disku die ganze Zeit zu gucken ;) I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:49, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sry, ich konnt heut net on kommen, meine Schwester hatte Erstkommunion... Ich bin morgen um 14.30 100%ig on, also da kannst mir e-mail-adresse geben - und ich dir. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:13, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Help!! Ich hab da grad *** mit dem Skin gebaut - kannst du das wieder hinbiegen? Das war versehentlich, ich find gaming net. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:27, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Schon geschehen.Du kannst einfach auf die Starseite gehen,dann bei den Wiki-Stickern einfach auf weitere gehen und nach untenscrollen.Dort findest du auch die Skins. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:14, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Ich bin jetzt die nächsten 30 Minuten (oder länger =P) on. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:21, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Deine E-mail-Adresse Ich hab sie jetzt. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:51, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sry, aber das mitm aktiv werden wird sich noch etwas hinauszögern.... Mein Spore funktioniert grad nicht ich muss warten bis es wieder geht, vorher kann ich keine Bilder hochladen und ohne diese ist es doch langweilig @Stachli,ok,schon,wenn du sie jetzt hast;) @Axma:Kein Problem.Ich selber bin momentan auch nicht der Aktivste,weil ich für einen wichtige Arbeit am lernen bin,und ich mittlerweile wieder oft draußen bin. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:36, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Taxonomie... Ich hab jetzt alle Ordnungen, die ich brauche bei den Reptilia, Amphibia und Mammalia gemacht, die anderen folgen. Ordnungen, die du brauchst (Keeratosaurier u.a.) musst du machen. Über die weiß ich ja nichts xD. Aber ich bin echt froh, dass wir die Taxonomie haben - das war echt ne super Idee von dir. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 17:21, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja,ich wollte nicht,dass es ein bunt zusammengeworfener haufen wird,da kam mir dann die Idee.Es werden wohl auch eigene Ordnungen entstehen,von Benutzern,wie z.B. die Keeratosaurier(ich fand kein Tier,was diese Eigenschaften ebenfalls aufweisen könnte,deshalb ne neue Ordnung),aber ich find's gut,dass du ein bisschen mehr ins Detail gegangen bist.Das wird wohl neueren Nutzern viel mehr Möglichkeiten bieten =) I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:41, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ICQ Was für ein ICQ hast du? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 15:39, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ICQ 6.5,aber ich glaub,du kannst auch mit dem ganz neuen mit mir chatten,das ist ganz egal. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:53, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:49, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) AdM-Award Ich hätte einen. Schau mal: 300px [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:56, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Taxonomie-Aufarbeitung Ich würde in der Taxonomie auch die Familie in Überschrift 4 eintragen, und die Spezies dann normal. Was sagst du? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 16:10, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite aufgearbeitet. Bitte bewerten xD [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:49, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) So, jetzt haben wir ne MediaWiki:Sitenotice. So langsam sollten wir uns ein Maskottchen zulegen... Vielleicht könnten wir es so machen, das die Kreation des Monats in dem Monat, in dem sie gewählt wurde, unser Maskottchen ist... Ich frag dich mal. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 13:22, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spore-Wiki Hi, ich wollte noch mal fragen, ob ihr nicht vielleicht doch in unser Wiki kommen wollt, weil: # Wir haben ne bessere URL (de.spore.wikia.com) # Wir haben mehr Seiten (z.Z. 128) # Wir haben den besseren Skin (guckt nach) # Ich wäre bereit, euch beim Artikeltransferieren zu helfen (Und Viro bestimt auch) [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 16:40, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hmmm,Stachli und ich werden uns dein Angebot nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:19, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Infobox-Pflicht Sollen wir eine Infobox-Pflicht einführen? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 10:05, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub,das wäre eigentlich sehr sinnvoll,außdem wären dann auch die Biografien einheitlicher.Und so,wie ich bisher gesehen hab,sind die meisten Biografien schon eh mit einer Infobox ausgestattet. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 17:08, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Artikel ohne Infobox Folgende zwei Artikel benötigen eine Infobox: #Canis Aves #Tangella-Koralle [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 12:35, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich darum kümmern. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 16:26, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, falls ich dich nerven sollte, aber da wäre noch was: Bitte ergänze Energiewesen und trage Canis Aves in die Taxonomie ein. Wirklich, falls du keine Zeit hast, respektiere ich das, und mir ist klar, dass sowas ziemlich nervt - ist halt meine Admin-Pflicht. '' [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:18, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Jo,kein Problem.Ich glaub,den Energiewesenartikel werd ich vorerst löschen,das wird eh dauern,bis sie in meiner Story auftauchen werden.Die Eintragung von Canis Aves ist schon so gut wie passiert. Aberr noch eine kleine Frage:Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen anderen Namen für Terram Flora erfinden,denn lateinisch wörtlich übersetzt,heißt es so viel wie Die Pflanze(Nom. Sg.) die Erde(Akk.Sg.).Ich kann ja mal überlegen,ob es da einen sinnvolleren Namen gibt. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:13, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht. Ich hab da keine Ahnung, ich mache Englisch-Französisch. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 18:26, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bis spätestens Freitag will ich mir ein neues Wort eingefallen haben.Wäre das für dich ok?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:49, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Klaro. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:11, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwie gabs bei Tangella-Koralle grad nen Bearbeitungskonflikt, sorry. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 12:14, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem,ich hab eigentlich nichts gemerkt,nur,dass da dann immer noch stand,dass du diese Seite zuletzt bearbeitet hast :D I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:15, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt Vorlage:Speziell erstellt und die Leitlinien überarbeitet. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 13:04, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Gut gut,zu deinem Skin:Also,ich find ihn so ganz in Ordnung,vll sollten wir die Linkfarbe ändern.Ansonsten find ich ihn sehr gut! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady''']] 15:11, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC)